a normal day inthe life of ranma
by ryuma
Summary: what is to come of a bad day for kasumi. is this the real her coming out and dealing with life. why is ranma bleeding to death and why ... well read to find out..mahhhhhh
1. Chapter 1

I want to say its good to be back and getting some of this mess fixed I don't own this. Well I don't own ranma but the rest of it is all mien so far.. I think so don't sue me

It started as a normal day in Nerima. Kasumi was waking up. She looked over to the alarm clock"3...2...1." Beep. "As usual, I can't start a morning without waking up before the alarm clock."

She got up and gathered her stuff for her morning bath. When she got to the bathroom door she noted that the light was on and there was a very low sound of water hitting the floor coming from inside the bathroom. "Oh my, I wonder who's up at this hour... its only 4 am," she mused as she opened the door to the changing room and saw a bloody hand print on the door frame and Ranma's favorite China's shirt torn to pieces. "What the…" Kasumi, overcome with concern for our favorite pigtail boy, slid the door open and saw a sight she hoped she would never have to see again.

Ranma was laying half in and half out of the bathroom, and was bleeding from large cuts to his back, forearms, and chest. His eyes were swollen shut, his lip was busted open, and his nose was broken. He seemed to be trying to get in the tub, but his left arm was bent at a wrong angle. Kasumi could only do one thing and one thing only, and that was to scream with all her might, then run over to our fallen hero and help him the best way she could.

After what had seemed to be a lifetime to her, she saw her father, Mr. Saotome and Akane at the door. "What the hell are you doing to my sister you pervert?" Akane yells and starts to charge Ranma, who is passed out, lying in the middle of the floor, naked. Before she could do anything however, Kasumi had left Ranma's side and had used a trick he had taught her a few months earlier. She had slapped Akane across the face, than punched her in the middle of the stomach, sending her sister to the floor. While the fathers just stood there staring, not knowing what to say, Nabiki finally made it to the door saw what was going on. She pulled her cell phone out and called Dr. Tofu and 911.

Nabiki hung up the phone just as Soun started to berate his older daughter about fighting, and how his little angel was hurt. Kasumi slapped him and started to yell. "For heaven's sake what the hell is wrong with you? She could have killed him, and then the schools would have never been joined." It went in one ear out the other and Kasumi could see that it did by the look on his face. Why do I bother with this family? I should just get Ranma's stuff and Nabiki, and make them move out to our aunt's, she thought.

Kasumi was not an idiot or an airhead like some people thought. She had been plotting to just leave for a while. She already had 3 one-way tickets to England where a good friend of her mother taught at a school. She was close to her aunt and called her once a month to let her know what was going on. She had planned on leaving after school was out for Ranma, but now she knew they had to leave as soon as he was fixed up.

By now, the paramedics had shown up and Nabiki had the rest of the family go outside and wait for her to tell them what happened. Kasumi was going to ride with Ranma to the hospital and stay with him. Nabiki was starting to get a headache from Genma whining about how weak his no-good son was and what a shame it was.

At the hospital a few hours later, a doctor walked out to the party that had been waiting. With a heavy heart he had a hard time trying to find a way to tell the N.W.C what had happen. "Folks, we saved him, but barely. He is sedated right now and will be out for the next few hours. The only major problem is he may never walk straight again. He will need a cane to help him around. His left knee was just too turned for us to fully fix it."

At that, the whole waiting room heard Soun cry like a baby about how the schools will never be joined, Akane jumped up for joy, "I'm the best at martial arts! The pervert is done for. And last but not least, I'm free." The amazons listened in silence. Cologne would do what was needed to make Ranma happy, but the marriages would be off. Uyko just got up and walked out. Nodoka said it was not manly to walk with a cane at his age. And Genma just whined about how weak of a son. Like he had been doing all day. At seeing this, the doctor stepped out of the room, called security to get the loonies out of his waiting room and then called and had someone make sure the only ones allowed to see the patient would be Nabiki and Kasumi as Ranma had requested. Those kids got some severe problems, is all the doctor could say. Why did he have me say that he could not walk? He started to heal him self on my operation table before I even got my mask on.

It was just after morning tea the following day when Kasumi was packing up some of Ranma's stuff in a small duffel bag. "Kasumi, what are you doing in Ranma's stuff?" Nabiki asked from the hallway.

"Oh hi Nabiki, I'm going to take a few things to Ranma at the hospital so he will feel conformable there," Kasumi answered as she finished up and headed to the stairs.

"That weak boy, why am I cursed with such a weak and slow son." O the shame, Tendo, O the shame." Genma was back with their father after drinking the night before. Kasumi looks sad and leans over the railing with the bag right as Mr. Saotome who was sitting up against the stair way wall underneath her and she let it go. She dropped Ranma's pack on to Genma's head "Oh, it slipped. I'm sorry Mr. Saotome. I hope you're all right," Kasumi says in the most fake way she could. Nabiki just stares in shock at what her sister had just done.

After everything was taken care of for lunch, Kasumi told her father she was going out for the afternoon and started to clean up the plates. "Nabiki will you do me a favor and help me in the kitchen?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure sis," Nabiki said, jumping up to help. Akane did not understand why she was not asked and storms out of the room. In the kitchen, Kasumi hands Nabiki a letter she found.

Dear Ranma

Hi, man I'm glade to hear that everything is going as planned; other than the little problem of my brother Ryoga of course. I will be leaving the palace in a fortnight so we can take care of everything. I still cannot believe he sleeps with Akane as a pig and no one can get a clue, even with all your clues. Well anyway, the reason I wrote you so soon is that there's a slight problem I need to let you know about. The dragon is awake and is missing. Yes I know it's hard to believe, but your grandfather is awake and is pissed off and looking for you, so try not to stand out to much or you are going to be in a world of pain.

O and before I forget here is the spell I told about the last time I seen you.

I enclosed some more money to get Nabiki off your case.

Take care of you self my friend,

Ryuma Hibiki

Nabiki read the letter three times before looking up to Kasumi. "What the hell… How? I thought Genma was the only male Saotome other than Ranma. And why did he call him the dragon? I am going to get p-Chan fixed the next time I see him. And who the hell is Ryuma Hibiki? I've never found another Hibiki other than Ryoga and his mother. And…"

"Nabiki, I know it's a lot to take in, but I know some more about what is going on. Let's go up to your room were we can talk alone. "Ranma is not Genma son, or even a Saotome. He is half-dragon, half-human and is around 160 years old in human years. Most of that time he was asleep until Genma broke in to a temple on the out side of chine and stole the necklace that helped him sleep and woke him up. Rather then get caught, he stole Ranma and erased his memories. It happened about 8 years before he came here." Kasumi butted in just when the middle Tendo brain could not fathom what was going on.

"Ok, ok, so Ranma's not related to Mr. Panda, so then what do we do? What have I done? I need to go see him and find out how I can repay him. Oh Kasumi, what have I done?"

"What do you mean what have you done. Is this got to do with why Ranma is in the hospital dear sister?" Kasumi is starting to get mad. And Nabiki knows not to piss off her older sister or you will not regret it.

"Well you see I told grandfather Happosai that Ranma would meet him at a hotel that Ranma runs to ever other weekend when he says he's on a training trip. And that Ranma would love to wear a nice red teddy that I showed him and sold at a higher price." Nabiki says while trying to step out of her sister's space. " Why … what in the world would you do that to Ranma what makes you hate him so much that you would ruin is the only night he gets to sleep and not have those fucking night marries about the cats." Kasumi was heated what was her little sister up to.

"I'm sorry I didn't know why he was hiding ever other weekend I thought he may be cheating on Akane so I thought I get some pay back for her. And I thought I could make some money off it." Nabiki starts to step back from her sister who is starting to get a red battle aura a rounder her. She didn't know why she did it just that seemed the right thing to do.

"I don't know what to do with you I hope Ranma will forgive you. I sure will not for some time Nabiki Tendo!" Kasumi now done packing Ranma's some of her fresh baked cookies. Not leaving any behind and a pillow from her bed (so he can be reminded of her) started to head out of his room.

Seeing as she was alone now and knowing were her sister was going Nabiki took off after her and barely made it to the gate where Kasumi was getting in to a cab." wait can I please come with you I know I screwed up I need to make it up to the both of you?" she asked hoping that her sisters answer would be yes. "fine but you do one more thing to make hes life any worse I'm leave the Tendo clan and going to get back on moms clan." Kasumi stated in a cold tone her sister knew she had not heard since Kuno had hurt Nabiki in middle school.

Back in the hospital

"What the hell happened? o ya I got in a fight with the old pervert and he had that nasty little knife, why did it hurt so much was it magical I hope not because it will scare very bad. and why was he so pissed off when he found me on the street on my way beck to my room.?"

Ok so I'm in my mind so what was it that Ryuma said about your mind. "Ranma seats and then a rock a poof's out of no where. What the hell. O ya he said if you think it will be their. Now why don't I try that new spell that Ryuma sent to me in that letter. After chanting the spell a door forms in the middle of the room and when opened it leads to a library and seats down in a huge over sized chair." Man its good to rest in a place like this.

After what seems like days Ranma looks around at what he has been studying and fills he has a better under standing that it was not the old pervert that attacked him but a head hunter sent to give him a messages from his grandfather. And after a few minutes he starts to wake up in the really world. "Finely you're a wake. "

I delete the original story and did a few twinks to the chapter I scraped the first out line and mi going in a total different direction

I want to know who do you think should be the Tendo's aunt

I was thinking ms hell sing, or do a sailor moon cross over and have her aunt being Venice mom and not lease a co

This is not a video game cross over if any thing I'm doing an out of the box fix coming from my screwed up imagination

Don't you hate cliff hangers? Please send any spelling or grammar errors to be right away


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and let me know what you think =)

Ranma blinked a few more time trying to find were the voice was coming from. All he could see at first was shadows but he could tell Nabiki and Kasumi had been in the room just a few seconds ago."were I'm I and why is it so bright. "Ranma asked very quietly. "you are in the hospital. The Tendo's had you taken her when the found you two days ago. You been in a semi coma since you left the ER a day and half ago." nurse said while the doctor was looking over to make sure there was no lasting damage to his brain." this is truly amazon young man. You should not be alive. If I had not been in the operation room when you came I would nearly say u just fell on you head and had some lacerations to you back from falling. Not been on deaths door." the doctor said in a some what joyful voice as if he was a child and had seen something magical." I do have one question why before you fell into you coma did you tell me to tell ever one that you not walk again?" as he help ranma sit up to look at the cuts on his back." um. I. said what again. The last thing I remember is Kasumi screaming." ranma asked after laying back as the doctor guided him but at a more sitting angle." doctor? can we come in now?" Kasumi asked from the door to Ranma's room. "sure ill let you talk to these beautiful lady s for a bit then I must ask you get some rest I need to take a few x rays and some labs but I don't see why you could not go home the early s as tomorrow. Good day ranma ill be around later when I do my rounds." the older man say ed as he left to call Dr. Tofu he was on ranma medical records as his normal Doctor.

After his room was cleared of the staff from the hospital assuming walked in a little rust to his side while bikini walking in a very mush slower person that was liked like the wee about to find out there would be daylight for them the next day or if the would be going 6 feet under. "o ranma.. please don't scare me like that again." Kasumi cried a little while trying to sit and lean in to ranma without climbing in the same bed with him." shh. You know I love you, you are my angle in this dark world." ranma say in a soft voice while wrapping Kasumi closer to him and letting her cry softly. Nabiki is speak less she can feel her mind screaming at her.' what the fuck is going on? Did ranma just tell her older sister he loved her out loud? What the hell I have I been missing, were did I go wrong... that should be me next time..huh were that come from' she starts to blush a little for a sec after the last bite. She some what forcefully takes the seat next to the window that is next to Ranma bed. She sits there with out saying a word for more the a hr while ranma try's to south her big sis down. All she can do is watch and think what have I done? Why cant I have some one like him. What is this is this the real ranma Kasumi always hinted to be about.

Flash back 3 months after ranma arrived

Kasumi and Nabiki were going over the books for the up coming month in her room." ok I make around 15000 yen ever week of ranma and Akane pic's and I normal make another 10000 yen on the bets." Nabiki say ed as she was adding the figures up on her spread sheet." why are you doing this to ranma I under stand Akane its been what makes the bills less on the family since mom trust fun ran dry 2 years ago. But really why ranma?" Kasumi asks why looking over the bills that cam a few days ago." well with how much he eats and is no good father drinks we are now in the red ever week if I don't we would lose the house in only a few months! Do you know Mr panda has not given we one dime from his job and tofu. I know hes making around 20000 yen a week and I know the doc pay well over what he should." Nabiki says while totaling the bills up. "Ok are bills are 90000yen a month and were making about 100000 yen a month not counting any thin extra we we have a bout 25000 yen a week for food. But are average weekly food bill is over 35000 yen a week. Fuck were I'm i going get that kind of money?" Nabiki now opening up the bank account and see how much the have in saving and what is investment shes made over the years.

Kasumi take this all in and then- gets up to go to her room while Nabiki is lost in though Kasumi comes back and sets a stack of 50000 yen on the table." what the fuck! Kasumi were did you get this kind of money?" Nabiki asked while looking threw the bills." ranma gave me some of it and the rest is what I been saving from the lose change I get while shopping. Hes a very sweet boy and has a good head on his shoulders. He gave it to me a few days after he helped me do the shopping. He found out how much stuff cost and that we were on a very thin budget after he came here." Kasumi says while starting to look at the coupons in this weeks paper.' o look tuna is on sell this week."

Nabiki remembered that the very next week is when she started to charging ranma for ever little thing.

_end of flash back_

By the time she had gone over this in her head she was scowling her self for not seeing it." Nabiki?" ranma asked" sorry whats up ranma?" Nabiki asked with a small smile as she sees her sister sleeping in Ranma's arms" can I get something to drink I cant move my arm as he kind of nods his head at his left arm that was under Kasumi and on the same side of the bed as a can of peach soda.

After getting a straw and helping ranma drink over half it down he thanked her. And she took her seat ranma asked the one question that was bugging him." so why are you here you don't normal stay this long when i been hurt before?" in a burst of embarrassment Nabiki say a little to loud and by doing so wakes Kasumi up" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Rama-sama I don't know w hat I was thinking. I sent the baster ed after you because I thought you were cheating on Akane. But I see I was gravely mistaken and I ask you to forgive me." and now as she starts to cry Kasumi gets up and walks over to Nabiki and try's to sooth her sister.

Ranma is a little shocked at the whole outburst he takes a few minutes to think before saying any thing. "its ok Nabiki, i forgive you. I know that you were thinking you were doing the right thing. And if it had just been the old goat it would have been not so bad but my grandfather had his hand in why I was that shape when i got back home. He had sent a head hunter after me." ranma say as he remember the shadow that attacked him after he had punted the old freak out to Tokyo bay.

At about this time Nodoka Saotome walked in to the room. She looks some what amused at what she sees. The she spots a wheel chair in the corner of the room." Ranma since it unmanly for you to not be able to walk with out some kind of support. I'm here by kicking you out of the clan and as of this day I have no son! You are now ronin and as of this day you will not darken are door or the tendo's1 now come along girls let this trash alone." she stated in her all and mighty voice.

The next thing that is heard is a mighty flesh hitting flesh as Kasumi brings her had across ranma one time mother as hard as she could." how dare you piece of shit say something like that! ' she starts screaming while Nodoka falls the floor from the force of the slap and not seeing it coming at her. By the time she hits the floor the 3 guards are at the door on has a taser out. she has sneaked by them to get to ranma room and the nurse had seen her on the floor had called them.

As the men help the older lady up." mama you need to leaves these grounds ' the first guard said to Mrs. Saotome. "Saotome Nodoka you have crossed the last line. Kasumi nearly screamed at her as she was escorted out of the room and out of the building. Not seen buy the people in the room we see a purple cat take off to the to the cat cafe and tow other people take off in different direction one tot he Kuno mansion and one to Uchans.

Ranma is speak-less as he sees how pissed off both the girls in his room are looking and the ere red aura ha always see around Akane start to creep up Kasumi and even slow up Nabiki. "man. I thought I had a few more days." he says in a quite voices but could tell install that both people in the room heard him." ranma sweet ill be back in a few I need to have words with my father. Are you coming Nabiki/" Kasumi say-ed in s most evil tonne that any one has heard in ages come from her.

"yum. Yes sister I m be right there. Don't you weary ranma baby me and big sis will be back that crack head bitch will pay for what she has done. You just stay here and rest we will be back in a few." Nabiki said as she took off after her sister who bye now was start to go into the solo of ice she had help ranma master a few months ago.

What will happen next? What kind of fall out be because ranma is now a ronin. What with the Tendo do when they find out what Nodoka has done? Stay tuned ill have a next chapter up soon it be mostly like a bit longer


End file.
